


Pay up

by szczepter



Series: kagakuroweek2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, and 10/11, for kagakuroweek2015, happy kagakuro day!, these two are so dumb srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko decides to play a little game in 'how to embarras Kagami-kun" but it backfires a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay up

**Author's Note:**

> decided to write something for 10/11 and kagakuroweek bc it dodn't feel fair to just leave it a that heap of angst hahahah

“Toll bridge.”

 

Taiga blinked down at Kuroko when he tried to get past him into the kitchen to make some tea.

 

“What?”

 

“I said toll bridge.”

 

Kagami kept looking at him with a confused expression.

 

“It means you have to pay me to move forward.”

 

At first Kagami was annoyed that he had to pay for anything in his own home? What nonsense was that? But then he had a moment of realization. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked challenging.

 

“With what?” Taiga remembered vaguely the game from his childhood. They sometimes play it with Tatsuya and Alex, telling her to give them extra candy or to show her cool fake again because they still weren’t able to master it, and just because it looked cool. When she refused they would dangle from her arms and legs until she would double over laughing and give in.

 

He supposed he could just pick Kuroko up and move him if he get more annoying than anything, but he also didn’t fancy a knee or an elbow in the stomach.

 

Kuroko looked at him, face characteristically blank. He blinked once and said simply “with a kiss”.

 

Taiga blinked, before he blushed hotly and sputtered, completely caught off guard, though he should suspect something like this. Kuroko remained unfazed.

 

They stared at each other for a few moments.

 

“Well?” Kuroko prompted when he finally got impatient. Taiga wanted to protest but he from the looks of it, they would be standing there for the whole evening if he didn’t oblige.

 

“You are so shameless.” He sighed and leaned down and planted a gentle peck on Kuroko’s cheek, before roughly moving him away from the kitchen entrance, but he still managed to see the teasing smile on Kuroko’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t the end of the silly game Kuroko started that one time, and it happened again a few times, during which Kagami still blushed (albeit a bit less) and grumbled (albeit more), but still ‘paid his toll’ to Kuroko to be able to move into a different room.

Kagami couldn’t wrap his head around it at first. If Kuroko just wanted to kiss, couldn’t he just ask like a normal person? Well apparently not.

 

Around the tenth time or so, when they parted, Kagami paused and then scowled at Kuroko’s happy, soft smile.

 

“I hate you.” He muttered.

 

“Why?” Kuroko blinked.

 

“Because you made this a habit!” He sputtered indignantly and shoved the boy lightly aside to be able to get started on their dinner.

 

* * *

 

Then by the twentieth or so time, Kagami actually realized that he could best the little shit at his own game for once.

 

Kuroko would appear before him, not even with the intent of blocking his path. He barely opened his mouth to say something, but Kagami would swoop down, to kiss him quickly, before moving forward.

 

After that, Kuroko would get unusually quiet (or quieter) and Taiga wondered if he did something wrong, but Kuroko never said anything so he just let it go.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay not now.” Kagami grumbled when he saw Kuroko by the door to his bedroom. His phone was ringing and buzzing loudly. It was probably his dad calling and he should pick that up, because it was the sixth signal and here was Kuroko blocking his way again.

 

Taiga didn’t waste any time and cupped the boy’s face in his hands before sealing their mouths. He could just move him, but Kuroko had the tendency to be annoying when he saw Taiga wanted to do something quickly.

 

Kuroko made a soft noise then, hands fisting in Kagami’s shirt, while Kagami’s own hand slid over his back and looped loosely around Kuroko’s waist. He then quickly maneuvered them both around, all the while kissing the other boy deeply, before pulling back and letting him go completely.

 

It lasted maybe around 10 seconds, so the phone was still at its seventh ring.

 

“Sorry.” Taiga said and grinned when Kuroko blinked a bit dazedly at him. “I gotta take it.”

Kuroko blinked again when he closed the doors and finally picked up the phone.

 

Kagami couldn’t see the pout nor the light blush or the muttered ‘who is shameless now, bakagami”, but Kuroko decided that just because it was a draw, it didn’t mean it was game over.

  
Not if he could help it.


End file.
